Tripping Down The Stairs Of Memory Lane
by Cinnamon-Fudg3
Summary: drabbles of my past, memories, childhood with the cast of OP in the roles instead of me my family/friends/pets/strangers so prepare yourself's for OOC-ness, yaoi, stupidty and various of pairings and as weird as life is for me. your welcome to trip along with random views of my life
1. of leftover meat?

okay first of the series of drabbles , its of my memories and childhood. I have always wondered what situations, memories and childhood was like for others so i thought ill share mine if anyone else felt the same. obviously with the OP cast as my family/friends/pets/stranger now not everything is the same since ill try keeping them in character but it wont always be in character so be warned before hand.

also if their age gaps are extremely apart like for example Ace and my father in this story i wont put up all of their dialogue , it would be weird.. and i highly doubt ace would say "respect your mother/father"

anyway i dont own OP or the characters except my memories.

* * *

In all honesty this should be amusing, but instead it turned into a frustrating senseless argument. Sabo watched the very scene unfold before his blue eyes. Shanks was close to fainting in anger, embarrassment and disbelieve while Ace – oh, so ever sweet Ace – was raging and freaking out.

It just so happened that the entire argument was over a boy, well rather a special guy going by the name of Trafalgar Law who yes, was older than their sweet, ever so oblivious and all the while not as innocent as everyone thinks, Monkey D. Luffy who happens to be their baby brother.

The day was the same as usual with mischievous Ace plotting to prank their adoptive father before their younger sibling came down just before dinner. "Shaaanks! I'm going over to Law's and staying the night!"

Shanks almost fell over, his eyes wide and confusion was clearly seen. "Huh?"

The older brothers' weren't in a better place or rather just say it was Ace, after all, Sabo was the only one with actual brains and not as immensely childish like his father and siblings.

"I said I'm going to visit and stay the night with Law, it's Friday." Luffy said casually, his face in one of the very rare moments of being blank and serious.

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!" Yelled gaping Ace from the living room.

Shanks once again was hit with a dumbfounded blinking attack before narrowing his eyes when the sentence finally seemed to click in his way to childish for his age, brain. "No you're not, you didn't even clean your room so you're staying right here!"

Sabo sighed, but said nothing, his eyes scanning over the other three inhabitants of the room. "I'M GOING AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Luffy all but screamed at Shanks, seeing as he already made the plans earlier this week and there is no way that he was staying home.

After endless of comments, yelling, screaming, and butting into the fight to pick Shank's side - obviously Ace - before the youngest of the household finally snapped after hearing another: "YOU'RE NOT GOING OUT!"

Turning around fast while running to his room he looked back with a glare so dark, that Sabo actually felt bad for both his father and brother. "LAW ISN'T A PIECE OF MEAT YOU CAN JUST LEAVE FOR LEFTOVERS THE NEXT DAY!" And boy was the voice dark and menacing before a loud slam of a door was heard.

"Did he just... say leftover meat? ... Luffy doesn't even leave meat to be leftovers... ever." Ace whispered ever so softly. Before the blond finally opened his mouth not to say anything but to laugh out loud before saying a quick: "And thus he proved his point."

* * *

*OP cast as*

My eldest brother – Luffy

Father - Ace

Mother – Shanks

Me – Sabo

Summary of what it was about : my brother wanted to visit his gf for the weekend , mom said no and they argued till my brother trew a tantrum yelled and i quote "she isint a piece of bubblegum you can chew and spit out once the taste is gone" one my favorble memory's , has something similar happened to you all , because fudge i enjoy rubbing this in my brothers face.

hope you enjoyed this o/ bye!


	2. geniuses getting casts

Luffy watched as three thirteen year olds jumped down from the roof, he wanted to join but being at the small singular number of age eight he wasn't allowed too. So he came to a conclusion why not stop them?

It started with a simple sentence of: "Hey guys want to play with me?"

Obviously being shot down and ignored made the small child puff out his chest in annoyance and anger. Brows furrowing, eye twitching, pouting lips, puffed out cheeks he watched as the three boys yet again jumped down from the roof.

Thus with tons of stupid determination he marched to where he surprisingly calculated perfectly where they would land and laid down, his tiny limbs spreading out as his eyes set on oncoming trio obviously thinking they would stop and play with him.

That wasn't what happened though, all three the older boys jumped. It was too late to move and they couldn't stop gravity and that's how the weight of three barely teenagers fell on top of a small fragile left leg.

Ace and Sabo ran towards Makino, Ace screaming: "I didn't mean too, I couldn't stop in time. I'm so sorry!" Over and over again Sabo just had a pained expression on his face while he tried keeping in the tears the frantic brunet in front of him couldn't stop.

The explanation would've been finished quicker if Ace hadn't kept screaming and yelling apologies while his older brother kept trying to explain what happened, Makino gently placed her hand against Ace's mouth silencing him in hopes that Sabo could finally finish the story only for a few uncontrolled hiccups and whimpers interrupting the short. "We jumped on Lu's leg and broke it."

By the time Makino got towards her youngest son only to find him out cold – probably from the pain while Marco - the boys best friend - just sat there looking guilty. The woman gave him a gentle smile before rushing to get little Luffy to the hospital. And that was how he ended up wearing a cast for six months and couldn't run around... karma much? Or just stupidity of an eight year old?

* * *

This was how i broke my leg, I dont know what ran through my mind to come up with the splendid idea either...

Roles are

luffy -me

Ace- marco (bro)

Sabo- herman (bro)

Marco- morne (cuz)

Makino- mom


	3. Law of the sneakiness

How was it that he learned something from this whole ordeal instead of the fourteen year old teenager in front of him? He wouldn't call him a difficult child, but this is something he wouldn't expect, but also something he could have and should've seen as a possibility to happen.

Trafalgar Law was grounded and not allowed to exit his room unless it was either going to the bathroom or to be called for dinner. Why he was grounded? It's a simple reason really he stole and murdered his sibling's frog deciding he would dissect the said poor frog.

After scolding and grounding him he had expected a frown, maybe even a few words of him talking back but oh no, Law simply nodded his head and lazily strolled back to his room.

Now here is where the real dilemma starts to kick in and actually bit Doflamingo in the ass, the reason was rather simple, he needed to get something from the store but being busy at the moment made it a bit problem.

Deciding to send Law instead he called for the soon to be teen "Law, could you please run to the store, just give me a minute to get the list ready."

Being the obedient son he was Law sent the blond man a smirk before opening his mouth to say a simple "No."

"Wait, what? Why 'No'?" Doflamingo asked more shocked than anything else, usually the child listened to him following his every order.

"Ahh... Well you said not to leave my room under any circumstances for the entire day, meaning I am not even really allowed to be here... At this very moment." He replied smugly before turning around and walking back to his room.

For the first time the blond felt flustered, humiliated and proud of his son in one go. "He learned from the best." He breathed out happily.

* * *

Doflamingo: my mother

Law: herman(brother)

when i tried it i was almost slapped e.o how my brother got away with it...no one knows


End file.
